


when all the stars align

by immcrtal



Series: tales as ancient as time [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: Listen what was the big deal with love? You meet a girl or boy? And then what just stay in each other’s embrace for what? The rest of eternity? To be honest he didn’t see the appeal.





	when all the stars align

**Author's Note:**

> writing-prompt-s: You declared to the heavens that you would never fall in love. Aphrodite herself took it as a challenge.

10 year old Bartholomew didn’t _love_ love.

Listen what was the big deal with love? You meet a girl or a boy? And then what just stay in each other’s embrace for what? The rest of eternity? To be honest he didn’t see the appeal. 

The only kind of love he wanted to see in his lifetime, on earth, was between his mother and father, their love was pure, and strong enough to cloud the darkness that found it’s way to them, sometimes.

 _Besides_ the gods didn’t really sell the whole epic love story thing. Seeing all the terrible things they had done for ‘love’ (more like power). He was okay with spending the rest of his life alone with his theories involving everything but the skies and heavens that watched over him. 

As he grew older he saw his friends succumb to love, which was not _necessarily bad_ , seeing how they all smiled brighter than the sun while in the presence of their hearts chosen ones. 

They all teased him saying he would meet someone special soon, _’ and understand that love is important, it gives your heart a reason to fight and beat faster, and cherish every moment as if it were the last’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had pretended to barf and roll his eyes. “You shall meet someone soon that will make your heart beat the way it’s supposed to.” Cisco had said, while holding onto his beloved’s hand.

Barry watched Cisco and Cynthia run away like young children laughing as if they had a secret. He smiled at the view, and turned himself back to the sky, evaluating the stars, and started charting.

He and Cisco were working on their usual ‘studies’ trying to figure out the stars, when Cynthia surprised them, and he decided to let his suffering friend go be with his heart (as he called her).

 

 

* * *

 

 

The moon lit up the place, fireflies, were dancing in the air, the rivers flow was a peaceful sound to his ears.

“Over my dead body, love is beautiful and extraordinary, but falling in love just isn’t a priority. I swear to the gods that I will never fall in love or let my heart get attached, nor let my soul get lost in another’s.” he found himself whispering as he drew the dots, and connected them.

“Oh? Is that _so_ Bartholomew? I take that as a mission and a personal challenge”, a soft voice whispered. 

He looked up, just in time to catch a shimmer of pink light sink into the water of the river in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes, it couldn’t be, the gods rarely came down for ‘petty’, small reasons, and oh was this small and petty. Maybe he just imagined it? 

 _‘You’ve been talking to yourself and drawing dots for hours, it’s your imagination.’_ he thought to himself before he picked up all of his things and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks consisted of weird events of different women and men throwing themselves at him, or taking an interest him. Yeah he definitely did not imagine the pink shimmer, oh well _fuck_.

He was telling a man, that he wasn’t looking for anything serious but that he was flattered when Cisco came into his vision, grinning.

“So you must have really pissed of Aphrodite huh? I’ve never seen her care this much for a mortal, and their love life?”

Barry groaned, “I didn’t piss her off, _gods_ I really thought  _that_ was my imagination.”

Cisco just grinned even more, “Oh man, what did you say, when I left you that night?”

They walked towards the place where it happened, a secluded abandoned garden, with a river, and nice oak tree, big enough to have people seated in it’s branches. The sun was shining and the breeze was cool, he went beneath the tree, and sat on the grass, back to the tree trunk, hands finding themselves feeling and grasping the vegetation. He pat the spot besides him, to make Cisco sit.

After 30 minutes of story-telling, Cisco started laughing.

“ _Oh gods_ , I can’t believe you have Aphrodite on your ass, because you refuse to fall or believe in the possibility of finding love. I mean not to say we didn’t tell you, but we told you, Wally and I told you, you fool!” After saying that his friend proceeded to laugh, and roll around the grass trying to calm himself, and make the hurt in his stomach (caused by the constant laughing) stop.

Barry was so close to throwing dirt at his friend's face, but Demeter wouldn’t condone this behavior so he held himself back, clenching his jae.

After a while Cisco stood up, pat himself and turned around.

Barry reached out, “Hey where are you going? We’re supposed to be going through the star charts?”

Cisco shrugged and Barry understood, Cynthia. So he waved his hands telling him to run off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later Barry was still near the oak’s roots trying to figure out the positions of the stars, when he heard a branch snap, a yelp and then something hitting the grass, coming from the other side of the tree. He ran towards the person, who had apparently fallen from high up.

She was wearing a purple robe, a scarf covering the back of her now messy, and twig filled curly hair, her eyes were bright, skin smooth, lips full and smile brighter than any star he had ever had the opportunity of discovering, her hands delicate as he took them in his to help her up to her feet.

She was mumbling apologies while dusting off the dirt on her robe, “Ugh stupid tree! I trusted you. Gods, I’m sorry I was just writing, I come here, usually, to write but today I just fell as- I’m sorry if a bothe-” Her words came to a stop when she looked up to see him.

She was quite small, so she was gazing up at him, searching him as if he were a mystery.  _“Oh, hi.”_

He felt his heartbeat quicken, and hands tremble in hers. 

So he quickly pulled away his hands from hers, and placed them on her shoulders. “Uh hi, um are you okay..?” 

“Iris.” _like the goddess of rainbows huh?_

As if she were reading his thoughts, she quickly followed the reveal of her name by saying “Yeah I know just like the rainbow goddess and also Hera’s messenger, yeah she’s done a lot of good things to help my parents so they decided to honor her by naming me after her.” 

She broke away from his intense gaze, and laughed nervously. “And to answer your question, I am fine...?”

He got the hint.

“Barry.”

“ _Barry_ , she echoed back, well it’s nice to meet another peaceful soul, who come’s here to..”

She glanced down at his charts “..To work on dots..?”

He laughed. “Uh no, those are stars, I try to position them, how about you?”

And they continued talking after that, for hours, conversation flowing as easily as the current in the river, in front of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

From the heaven’s Aphrodite, did a little dance. “He gave in, I won! The boy is in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was lacking insp. for 'don't let this moment slip away' (which to be honest is probably not going to get updated in a while because I feel like it's really just bad) so I wrote this instead. Listen I am a sucker for greek mytholody and westallen falling in love in different universes, lifetimes, so this was a must. Also just putting it out there my knowledge in greek mythology solely comes from Percy Jackson. also see what I did there with the title??? HA!  
> Anyways come and say hi @ lisyoaran on tumblr.


End file.
